


Domestic Breakfast Cuddles

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: fluffy morning with sterek





	Domestic Breakfast Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

Having children was a wonderful thing.

Absolutely wonderful.

Children were a miracle from the heavens and they should be cherished and love for all that they are.

 _However_ , you can only do so much loving at three o'clock in the morning when all that child wants to do is scream or play or watch Little Einstein's.

Stiles loved his twins. They were two identical, beautiful bundles of black curls, olive skin, and bright green eyes, but they also loved to wake him up at ungodly hours and keep him awake until they deemed acceptable. And the beacon hills police station had little sympathy for him, especially when the sheriff of that station was your father and he's a sadistic life runner who loves your misery.

Stiles groaned as his alarm went off again, the buzzing and ringing being the absolute bane of his existence at– he peeked one eye open to glance at the digital clock, then continued to sob out a groan and close it again– 5:24 in the morning. The man rolled onto his back, blindly reaching out to touch cold, empty sheets. With an exaggerated groan, Stiles sat up, opening his eyes just enough the have a bleary picture of his surroundings. The curtains were still shut, Derek's slippers were gone, and the door was cracked.

Stiles stumbled out of the bed, tugging the sleeves of his red, long sleeve shirt up to his elbows as he fell out of the room in a clumsy, sleep drunk state. He followed the smell of maple, brown sugar to the kitchen, the tiny slit of images from beneath his lids showing him that Derek was standing in front of the stove, a white tee shirt clinging to his body and his blue checkered sleep pants slightly wrinkled from the night. Stiles stumbled up to the man and wrapped his arms around him, resting his check against the back of his shoulder, grunting softly.

"Good morning" Derek hummed, wrapping his hand around Stiles' wrist and gently running his thumb in soft circles against his pulse.

"Hm" Stiles grunted in response, his eyes falling completely shut again.

"The girls were pretty active late last night, huh?" Derek chuckled. He let go of Stiles' wrist so he could stir the oatmeal.

"Is wanting to play peek a boo for three hours considered active? If so, then yes. The answer to that would be yes" Stiles slurred, groaning tiredly against Derek's shoulder blade.

"I'm still surprised Gemma got you to put the tv on for her, you were pretty adamant yesterday about not letting them watch it so late at night" Derek said, trying not to laugh when he could feel Stiles rolling his eyes.

"Hey, did you see the way she asked? She handed me the remote, that child is a genius" stiles defended.

"No, she was trying to chew the remote and when you took it away she started crying, so you turned it on. She's six months old and she's already got you wrapped around her finger" Derek retorted, shaking his head as he turned the burner off.

"Whatever, says the guy who gave her chocolate ice cream before bed" stiles said.

"Hey! That's only because you gave Lily a popsicle, we can't be starting sibling rivalries" Derek defended.

"Says the guy who still rolls his eyes every time his mom spends a single ounce more of time with his sister and not him" Stiles said. And all Derek could do was laugh, cause that was fair.

 


End file.
